Back To Hogwarts
by Buddi
Summary: Continuation of Deathly Hallows Don't Read if you've not read it. Harry and friends return to Hogwarts to complete their education. Romance is yet again blossoming but is the friendship of a school enemy going to put a loving relationship to a stop?
1. King's Cross

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I only own the plot! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!! I'm so excited!!!!!!!! i just finished the seventh book on...JULY 23!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! now i'm sad cause theres no more harry potter books commin out...o well i can always read them over again...eighth time's the charm!

* * *

Chapter 1

A young man steps into the crowded train station, his black hair looks wind swept. His green eyes are hidden beneath thick, round glasses, and his red t-shirt is tucked into a pair of beige pants.

He takes a firm grasp on the luggage trolley in front of him, which holds a large brown trunk, with the initials H.P.

He walks down the platform with long strides, never turning his head. He walks past platform 9 and a little past halfway between platforms 9 and 10, he stops. He leans against a pillar, grasping the luggage trolley with firm fingers. He looks casually about the station, and nods to a security guard, who nods back.

When the security guard passes him, he leans deeply into the pillar and stumbles into a hidden platform. Above him a sign reads 'Platform 9 ¾'.

The station is full of families of all sizes, wishing their children a good year. A red train is parked in the platform, puffing out clouds of thick grey smoke. Along the side of the train, the words 'Hogwarts Express' is bolded with golden letters.

The young man sighs, and starts towards the train. As he walks past the families, the children point at his forehead while the parents scold them for pointing, although they too are staring. The young man rolls his eyes, as two girls squeal and point at him.

He walks casually up to one of the doors and heaves his trunk off of the trolley and up into the train. As he turns to grab something off the trolley, a little boy stops him. He looks to be about six. The little boy looks up at the man with admiration in his hazel eyes.

"Excuse me, Mr. Harry Potter." He begins. Harry smiles weakly down at him. The little boy holds out a piece of parchment and a feathered quill. "May I have an auto…autio…?" The little boy holds out the piece of parchment closer to Harry.

"Would you like an autograph?" The little boy beams up at him, as Harry takes the parchment and quill. He bends down on one knee, so he can talk to the boy easier. The boy blushes a fierce red as Harry looks at him.

"What's your name?" He asks softly, as he begins to write his name on the napkin.

"James." He says shyly, every now and again glancing at Harry. He absentmindedly sweeps his hand through his red hair, causing Harry to smile. He had seen his own father do that very same action almost two years ago, in Dumbledore's pensieve.

"That's my father's name." Harry says softly. The little boy looks at him, his eyes shining.

"Really?" Harry chuckles softly.

"Yes." Harry looks over the boy's head, and sees a family of three watching him. "Is that you're father?" James turns around to see what Harry's talking about.

A tall man with red hair beams at the little boy. He has an arm around a woman, who's almost as tall as him, with brown hair wrapped into a neat bun.

A little girl has her arms wrapped around the woman's legs. Her brown hair is pulled up into pigtails. She watches Harry and James with her mouth hanging open. She tugs excitedly on the woman's dress, talking to her, yet never taking her eyes off of Harry.

"Yes." James says, proudly.

"And is that your sister and mother?" James turns around to face Harry.

"Yes."

"Would your sister like an autograph too?" Harry asks, as he gives James the signed parchment.

"Erm…"Harry hands him back the quill and stands up.

"Would you like to ask her?" James nods his head yes. "Go on, I'll wait right here." Harry chuckles to himself as James runs over to his sister. James talks excitedly to his father and mother, waving the piece of parchment in the air.

James tells his father something, and the tall man laughs as he gropes inside of his cloak for something. He hands a piece of parchment to James, who then drags his sister out of hiding.

James runs towards Harry, with his sister stumbling behind him. The girl looks up at Harry shyly, with dark blue eyes. She looks to be about four years old. He smiles down at her, and drops to one knee. The girl gives a squeak and hides behind her smiling brother.

James gives Harry a blank piece of parchment.

"Hello, would you like an autograph too?" He asks the little girl. The little girl pokes her head out from behind her brother, staring up at him with curiosity.

She nods her head yes, and disappears behind her brother again.

"What's your name?" He asks. She steps out from behind her brother, and edges closer to Harry.

"Lauren." She whispers. Harry smiles encouragingly at her. She blushes, her cheeks turning a soft pink.

"That's a very pretty name." Her cheeks turn a dark pink at his complement.

Harry finishes writing his name on the parchment, and like he did on James's parchment, he writes:

To my new friend, Lauren.

Harry holds out the parchment for her to take. She grabs the parchment enthusiastically.

"Bye now!" Harry says, ruffling James's red hair, before the two siblings run back to their parents.

Harry watches them hug and talk animatedly to their parents. He sighs, wondering what it would be like to have an actually family. A mother and father who care for you, loves you, and were there when you need them most. He lets his thoughts drift as he watches the family laughing and talking.

The sound of the train's whistle brings his attention back to the present time. He turns, as if to grab something from the trolley. The smile he had been wearing falls from his face.

"Hedwig…"Harry whispers, tears blurring his vision. The train whistles once again, signally that it's leaving the station. Harry jumps into the train just as it starts to pull away from the station.

Someone behind him closes the train's door. Harry drags his trunk down the train's corridor looking into each compartment along the way.

The students inside the compartments wave eagerly at Harry. The pain of loosing Hedwig slowly lessens as his fellow students greet him.

He reaches the end of the train, with only two compartments left. Harry looks into the compartment on the left. The closest person to the door is a blond haired boy, with a pale face.

A female with short black hair, is cuddling into him, every once in a while planting a kiss on his arm or face. Her face is laden with make-up, and she's wearing an outfit that reveals too much skin.

Across from them; a large, young, man is watching them stupidly. He has little eyes that look to be ten times too small for his head. He has his brown hair shaved in a buzz cut.

As Harry stops outside their compartment, they all stop whatever they were doing and stare at him. The black haired girl glances from the blond and Harry, while the stupid looking boy stares at Harry…well…stupidly.

The blond looks at Harry with respect and admiration, as the girl tries to turn his attention back on her. He starts to get up, but the girl pulls him down, and forces him to face her. She cups his face in her hands, and kisses him passionately. He responds eagerly, his hands roaming up and down her spine.

Harry turns away from the sickening sight, to face the last compartment. Four cheerful faces gaze up at him, three young women and a young man.

Harry walks into the compartment and takes a seat beside the red headed young man.

"Hi Ron." Ron smiles dreamily at Harry as he sits down beside him.

"Hello Harry." He pushes his fiery, red hair out of his face.

"Hi Harry!" A young woman greets him, her bushy brown hair, escaping from the bun she had put it in. Her brown eyes show excitement.

"Hello Hermione." He leans forward, so that Ron's form doesn't block his view. She's bounces anxiously in her seat. "Anxious to get back to Hogwarts I see."

"You have no idea." She grins. She strokes an orange cat that's sitting on her lap. Harry opens his mouth, as if to say something, but someone beats him to it.

"What are you two love birds so happy about?" He looks across from him, to see a red headed young woman sitting across from him, her warm brown eyes focusing on Hermione.

"Oh nothing Ginny…" Hermione beams, and refuses to answer any further questions. Ron sits beside her smiling at everyone and everything.

"There's someone at the door." A dreamy voice says, coming from the young woman sitting beside Ginny. She's holding a magazine upside down, in front of her face so that you can only see the top of her head. She has her blonde hair put up into a beehive.

Everyone looks at the door, everyone that is except the blonde haired girl.

A tall figure stands outside the door, his/her one hand rubbing the back of his/her neck. He/she knocks tentatively on the compartment's door with the other hand.

"Come in." Hermione squeaks. The figure slides open the door and steps in, looking around cautiously.

"What are you doing here?" Ron snarls.

* * *

Please Review! I had no idea where to stop because I couldv'e gone on for atleast 10 more pages! and i didn't want you guys and gals to get bored with it and give up because it was so long! could you please review! I'm on my knees! BEGGING!!!!!! Now i'm on my nose!!!!!!!!


	2. Malfoy's Gratitude

ok. i feel really stupid because of the way i answered some of ur reviews. This isn't supposed to sound like an excuse...but i can't think of anyother way it would sound...so. all i can say is that i had just waken up and i was really shocked to see so many reviews! DISCLAIMER: i own nothing only the plot.

* * *

Chapter 2

"What are you doing here?" Ron snarls. The figure stops in the doorway, as if Ron's words have actually frozen him to that spot.

"Yes Malfoy?" Harry asks politely. Ron turns to stare at Harry as if he's never seen him before. Malfoy looks unperturbed, and gazes curiously at the blonde whose reading a magazine upside down.

"What magazine is that?" Malfoy asks the blonde. She gazes at Malfoy over the top of her magazine and says,

"It's the Quibbler." She says in a dreamy voice.

"Anything good in there?"

"There's an excellent article about Crumple-Horned Snorkack." Malfoy nods his head thoughtfully, looking deeply interested.

"Isn't there always?" Hermione whispers, barely loud enough to be heard.

"That's because daddy knows everyone wants to read as much about them as they can." The blonde says dreamily.

"Ok Luna." Hermione says, sounding like she's talking to a toddler. Malfoy shuffles his feet and every once in a while, he glances at Harry, Ron, and Hermione.

"Erm…is there a particular reason why you're here, Malfoy?" Hermione asks tentatively, after a few moments of silence.

Malfoy clears his throat.

"Actually there is…"

"Then spit it out and leave us in peace!" Ron snaps.

"Ron!" Hermione gasps. "Treat others the way you want to be treated!"

"Yes mom." Ron grumbles, slouching in his seat. Hermione rolls her eyes and turns to face Malfoy.

"I am so sorry about that. I think he should know by now how to treat others." She smiles weakly at Malfoy, her smile not completely reaching her eyes. Malfoy shrugs and looks at Harry.

"I owe you my gratitude…I owe all THREE of you my gratitude." Malfoy pauses, takes a breath, and continues. "If it weren't for you three…I wouldn't be here…I wouldn't be alive." At the end of this sentence, his face is a ghostly white.

"I just wanted to let you know that…if there's anything you need…anything at all…I'd be honored to be at your service…"

At the end of Malfoy's speech, the compartment is filled with silence. Harry, Ron, and Hermione look at each other dumbfounded at what just happened. Ginny busies herself with her make-up bag, pretending she heard nothing of this conversation.

Luna is the first to break the silence.

"You're Draco Malfoy." She states.

"Erm…yes…do I know you?"

"No."

"Ok…" Malfoy turns back to the trio. "I'll just be in the compartment across the hall if…if you need me…" He backs away towards the compartment door. As he reaches the door, the door slides open and he bumps into a tall slender figure.

"What's going on in here?" A sharp voice demands.

"Nothing's happening professor McGonagall." Harry answers quickly.

"Mr. Malfoy what are you doing here?"

"I was just…"

"Leaving? I need to talk to these three…privately." She motions to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. Catching the hint, Ginny stands and grabs Luna by the elbow and steers her out of the compartment; saying something about catching up with a few friends.

Malfoy follows them out of the compartment and Harry can see him enter his own compartment.

"You three will be joining the seventh years in their dormitories, being that this is your seventh year of education. I expect all of you to set a good example for the other students and your classmates."

She looks directly at Ron, who's shoving a thousand chocolate frogs into his mouth at once.

"You obviously know that Mr. Malfoy is with us this year…against my better judgment…but…"

"Professor?" Hermione interrupts. Prof. McGonagall stops talking and looks at Hermione, her mouth in a thin line.

"If allowing Malfoy into the school is against your better judgment…then why…"

"Allow him to come?" Prof. McGonagall suggests. Hermione nods her head.

"A certain someone insisted that he finishes his magical education." Prof. McGonagall purses her lips, and glances at Harry then back to Hermione. Ron, who missed the look Prof. McGonagall gave Harry, asks,

"Mr. Malfoy?"

"No Ron." Hermione sighs. "It was Harry wasn't it Professor?" Prof. McGonagall says nothing, but there was a small smile tugging at her mouth.

"Don't be silly Hermione. Why would HARRY insist that Malfoy finishes his education? It had to by his father." Hermione rolls her eyes at Harry.

"My instinct is telling me not to let Mr. Malfoy return, since he was a death eater."

"Precisely Professor McGonagall…he WAS a death eater. But I know for a fact that he was against the idea for most of the time."

Prof. McGonagall purses her lips, and draws herself up to her full height.

"I realize that you want to see the good in Mr. Malfoy over power his bad Potter…but surely you can't…"

"I CAN Professor." Harry says through clenched teeth. Prof. McGonagall sighs.

"Ok Potter. I'm going to let things unfold. Only because Professor Dumbledore would have let Mr. Malfoy have a second chance…"

"Thank-you professor."

"But!" Prof. McGonagall exclaims. "I will have him watched. Someone will be watching everything, and I MEAN everything, he does." Ron's face pales.

"Even when he's in the loo?" Prof. McGonagall stares at Ron over her spectacles. She turns her attention back to Harry.

"I will watch him Professor. After all, he wouldn't be here if I hadn't of insisted on it."

"It WAS you?!" Ron exclaims. Hermione sighs and puts her head in hands. Ron gaps at Harry, his eyes wide and unbelieving.

"I suppose you could watch him. You will have to watch his every move though."

"We'll help him Professor." Hermione says, sitting up straight. Prof. McGonagall nods her agreement.

Prof. McGonagall turns to walk out of the compartment. She slides the compartment's door open and steps outside, into the hallway.

Prof. McGonagall turns and looks in the compartment.

"If I notice that you aren't keeping a close enough eye on him…I will assign someone else to watch him." She turns on her heel and walks briskly down the hallway and out of sight.

"Why?" Ron asks.

"What?" Harry asks, annoyed.

"Why did you insist Malfoy comes back?" Harry opens his mouth to answer, but Hermione beats him.

"Malfoy isn't the evil twerp he was Ron. He's changed."

"Yeah? Well…a snowy owl doesn't change its spots." Hermione elbows Ron hard in the side, causing him to cry out in pain.

"What was that for?" Ron demands. Hermione motions to Harry, who's staring solemnly out the window. "Oh…sorry Harry…I forgot about…"

"That's ok Ron. It was almost two years ago…I should be over it by now."

"If you say so…"

"What was that all about?" Ginny asks, slamming the door open. "Whoops. I forgot how easy it is to open those doors…"

"What was what about?" questions Hermione.

"McGonagall. What was she talking about…" she takes a breath and forces a stern look to cross onto her face. "If I notice that you aren't keeping a close enough eye on him…I will assign someone else to watch him." Ginny says, in a very good likeliness of Prof. McGonagall.

"Oh…that…" Hermione says.

"Yes that."

"McGonagall was only referring to us watching over Malfoy."

"Why would you have to watch Malfoy?"

"Because Harry said he would, and I said that Ron and I would help." Ginny mouths the word 'oh'.

"So…where's Luna?" Hermione asks.

"She's hanging out with some Ravenclaw friends."

"She has friends in Ravenclaw?" Ron blurts out. Hermione smacks him on the side of the head. "What was THAT for?!"

"For being a prat."

"I was no being a prat."

"Even if you weren't you still deserved it!"

"No I wouldn't of!"

Harry and Ginny roll their eyes. They have grown accustomed to Ron and Hermione's fights.

"So Ginny…how was your summer." Harry asks, rising his voice to be heard over Hermione and Ron.

"Really good…because you were there…" Harry can feel heat rising to his face and looks away.

Outside the compartment, a trolley stops. A plump witch stands behind it, wearing a pleasant smile.

"Anything off the trolley dears?"

"Oh Boy!" Ron exclaims, leaping off his seat and hurries over to the trolley. Hermione slouches back into her seat, fuming from her fight with Ron.

* * *

Please Review. I promise i won't answer until i'm fully awake. i mean how stupid can i get? how close can you get to Malfoy? Parkinson? his father? i dunno. lol. i've just read the last two sentences over and it makes no sence but i'm too lazy too erase it...

p.s. i ended it here cause i coudn't find a place to end it...


	3. Frogs and Chocolate

Disclaimer: I don't own harry potter i only own the plot. I'd like to give the credit of a line in this chapter to someone but I'm afraid if I say his name right now that it might give it away...I am going to give him the credit for the line in the authors note at the end of this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 3

Ron bounds into the room, his arms full of sweets. He flings some in Ginny's direction, as he sits down between Harry and Hermione.

Hermione turns her head away from Ron, looking out the compartment's glass door. Harry watches Ron stuff chocolate frog after chocolate frog, amused and disgusted.

"Oo know oo kin take sum?" Ron says through a mouthful of chocolate frog.

"What?" Harry asks. Ron gulps down his mouthful and tries again.

"You know you can take some?"

"Erm…no thank-you. I've lost my appetite." Ron shrugs.

"More for me." Ron begins stuffing chocolate frogs into his mouth again.

"Ron that's disgusting!" Hermione exclaims. Ron looks at Hermione, his cheeks bulging with chocolate frogs. Ron gulps down his mouthful of chocolate frogs and chokes. Harry thumps him hard on the back three times.

"Harry! Stop!"

"What? It's supposed to work!" Ron spits out a chuck of chocolate which lands on Ginny's lap.

"Ew! Ron! This is my best uniform!" Ginny shrieks.

"You mean that WAS your best uniform." Ron chuckles.

Ginny glares at him, and stomps out of the room muttering something about boys and stupidity. Harry watches her leave, his face dreamy and not seeing.

"I hate it when she leaves…but I love to watch her go!" He thinks.

"What was that Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Oh shoot! Did I say that out loud?" he thinks. "Erm…nothing."

"Ok Harry…RON! DO YOU HAVE TO STUFF YOUR MOUTH WITH FOOD? DID YOU NOT LEARN YOUR LESSON?"

Ron looks at Hermione, is cheeks yet again stuffed with food. He gulps down his food in one gulp.

"What lesson?"

Hermione screams out in frustration, causing both Harry and Ron to jump.

"I'm not even going to bother!" Hermione crosses her arms across her chest in slouches into the seat.

Ron frowns, his blue eyes concerned. Then he grins. He slowly reaches for Hermione, his index finger extended.

"Bother! Bother! Bother!" He pokes Hermione softly in the arm with each word.

Hermione slaps his hand away, but not before a giggle escapes from her lips. Encouraged, Ron continues to 'bother' Hermione.

"Ron, stop it!" She shrieks with laughter as he starts to furiously tickle her sides until she falls to the floor.

"Sorry to interrupt this…_touching _moment…but we should really finish dressing into out school uniforms." Harry says, watching Hermione and Ron with amusement.

"Harry…all we have to do is pull on out cloaks…"

"I know that! We're almost there!"

"WHAT!" Hermione shrieks, excitedly. She scrambles off the floor and runs to her trunk, and pulls it off of the shelf. She frantically opens her trunk and rips out her cloak and pulls it on. She hastily searches the compartment for things she and the others left behind.

Harry and Ron roll their eyes and pull down their trunks and pull their cloaks on.

"Ok! I think I've found everything." Hermione says, "Do you have everything you need?"

"Yes." Ron and Harry say at the same time.

"Well excuse me for caring if either of you forgets something on the train!"

The train screeches to a halt in Hogsmeade's Station. Harry, Ron, and Hermione stumble out of their compartment; Harry dragging Ginny's trunk along with his own and Hermione dragging Luna's trunk as well as her own.

Outside their compartment, they run into Malfoy and his buddies from his compartment. Malfoy steps forward after motioning to his two buddies to stay against the wall.

"Let me help you Grange…Hermione." Malfoy requests as he holds out his hand for Luna's trunk.

"Par-pardon?" Hermione asks weakly.

"Let me help you carry those trunks. It…it looked like you were having difficulty…that's all."

"Well…I…thank-you Mal…Draco." Hermione smiles weakly at Malfoy.

Malfoy says nothing, but gently takes Luna's trunk out of Hermione's hands. He motions for Hermione to walk along, and grasps both Luna's and his own trunk.

Hermione glances back at Harry and Ron. Ron has his mouth hanging open and his eye's wide with shock. Harry merely smiles at Hermione and waves her on.

Hermione turns around and walks down the hall with Malfoy at her heels. Ron and Harry follow, with Malfoy's buddies behind them.

Hermione jumps out of the train at the first door she sees and pulls her trunk after her. Malfoy hands her Luna's trunk and when she's not in his way, he leaps down. He turns around to pull down his trunk to find it already down by his feet; and Harry pulling his own down.

Harry turns and smiles at Malfoy before turning to take Ginny's trunk down. When both Malfoy and Harry are out of the way, Ron jumps down with his trunk and runs to Hermione.

The black haired young woman jumps down and struts over to Malfoy and clings onto his arm. The stupid looking young man stumbles out of the train and lift's his and the young woman's trunk.

Malfoy turns to Hermione and asks,

"Will you be ok from here?"

Hermione nods her head yes.

"Good. Well…we'll see you at school then." Malfoy and his buddies walk down a path and towards the carriages that will take them to Hogwarts.

"How can you believe he's changed? It's obvious that he's just playing us." Ron whispers.

"Well he is the one who helped me carry TWO trunks, unlike someone I know!"

"Yeah Harry! What were you thinking? Making Hermione carry two trunks?"

"I was talking about you." Hermione says, coolly. Hermione sashays down the pathway, pulling Luna and her own trunk.

"I don't get her." Ron mutters, and runs after her calling her name.

Harry rolls his eyes and follows them, every once in a while looking behind him, looking for Ginny or Luna.

* * *

Please Review. like i said at the top i'm going to give the man his credit. As some of you may know (if you watch potter puppet pals) one or two of the lines in my story refers to it. So i'de like to recognize the man who's behind the potter puppet pals.

p.s. i am so sorry but i didn't want to post his name incase i made a mistake...


	4. Memories

Disclaimer: i only own the plot, and since i have no OCs yet then i cant claim to own them :). and im really sorry for the long update! but i really have no idea where this is going. and im trying to finish up all of my fanfictions so that i can start new ones! i'm looking forward to writing Warriors, Meet the Robinsons, Lion King, and others. But i'm going to try to not rush through this.

* * *

Chapter 4

After running into Ginny and Luna, they file into a school carriage. Hermione and Ron sit as far away from each other as possible, every once in a while throwing each other dirty looks.

Ginny and Luna sit beside her, Luna's staring out into space, and Ginny's feeding pig owl treats through the bars. Harry sits beside Ron, gazing at Ginny.

_It's incredible, _Harry thinks. _I've known Ginny for years, and it's taken me this long to realize she's what I've always wanted._

"Harry?" Hermione asks.

"What!" Harry snaps out of his thoughts.

"We asked you a question…"

"I'm sorry…I got…erm…sidetracked…"

"I see…"

"What was the question?"

"Do you think Prof. Slughorn will replace Prof. Snape?"

"I guess he could…" Harry says slowly.

"Hey guys I can see Hogwarts!" Ron exclaims.

The silhouette of Hogwarts is outlined in the dark night. The sight of Hogwarts both cheers Harry, and saddens him. The memories of last year are brought to the surface of his mind.

The thought of Colin Creevey is pushed to the surface. He was the always excited boy behind the camera. And now he's…dead, he died much too young. He had come back to help Harry and now he's dead.

And then there's Fred. Ron's brother, George's twin. Harry can still here Fred's laughter ringing in his hears, he can still see his smiling face. As depressed as Harry is about Fred and Colin's deaths, it's nothing compared to what their families are feeling.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice breaks into his thoughts. "Are you alright?"

Harry looks at her, and forces a smile. "Yeah, I'm alright. I'm just thinking that's all."

Ginny nods her head, understanding what he's talking about.

"I hope you know, that no one thinks it's your fault." Ginny says quietly.

Harry nods his head, and hides his face from them by looking out the window. He doesn't want them see him this way. He doesn't want them to worry about him.

"Harry?" Hermione says, tentatively. "It's okay if you…cry…no one will think different of you. No one expects you to be an unemotional hero. I'm not saying you're not a hero of course…I'm just saying..." Hermione pauses trying to find the right words.

"It's okay Hermione; I understand what you're trying to do." Harry smiles at her. "I'm okay really. I just…can't stop thinking about them." Harry emphases the word 'them'.

Everyone nods their heads, understanding who 'them' are. Ron eyes cloud over with sadness. Hermione stretches her arm out and places it lightly on Ron's knee. Ron places his hand over top of hers, and smiles sadly at her.

The carriage stops outside of Hogwarts, and the five friends climb out. They walk up to the front doors and into the hall. They place their luggage with the other students' luggage and make their way to the Great Hall.

They sit down with their fellow Gryffindors, and wait for the first years to arrive and be sorted. The sorting lasts a good hour or so, or at least Ron complained it did and about how hungry he was. The headmaster, Professor Dingglesnout says a few words and then announces that they can begin eating, which Ron happily obliges.

After a filling meal, the students stroll to their common rooms and then to their dormitories. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny slowly walk to Gryffindor's common room, enjoying each other's company.

When they reach the common room, Ron and Hermione kiss each other good night and rush up to their separate dormitories. Harry and Ginny look at each other and blush. Harry quickly kisses her cheek and runs after Ron. Ginny touches the spot he kissed, and smiles.

* * *

Please review! Constructive critism? anything? please? im BEGGING!


	5. First Day Back

Disclaimer: im sorry for not updating sooner! i actually had this done a few days ago. But i havent had time to compe on the computer since then. im really sorry about that! and i'm trying to keep everyone in character...remember im always ready for constructive critism!

* * *

Chapter 5

The next morning, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione are sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Look at our time table!" Ron exclaims.

"Potions with the Slytherin's." Hermione says, not annoyed yet not excited.

"Hey it could be fun." Harry says. "Remember Malfoy isn't treating us the same, and Snape…" Harry pauses at the name. Snape was his potions teacher for most of his life at Hogwarts except for his 6th year, when he was the teacher for Defense against the Dark Arts.

Harry had seen Voldemort kill Prof. Snape with his very eyes, and had witnessed Prof. Snape's memories. He wasn't the man Harry had thought he was.

Am odd silence fell across the group, until Hermione cleared her throat.

"We should get going, wouldn't want to be late." The friends pick up their bags and walk to the front hall. Ron has his arm around Hermione's shoulder, and Harry and Ginny are holding hands.

They walk down to the dungeons and to the potions room. When they turn the corner, the end of the line of students is disappearing into the classroom.

They hurry into the classroom and sit down in their seats, Harry with Ron, and Hermione with Ginny. Prof. Slughorn is sitting at the desk, and the chalk is writing the task on the board.

The students scramble around the classroom, collecting the ingredients for their potions. At the end of the lesson, Hermione's potion is obviously the best. As the students file out of the room, Malfoy walks by the four friends.

"Nice potion, Hermione." Malfoy says without a trace of venom in his voice.

"T-thank you…D-Draco." Hermione stutters.

Malfoy nods his head, and walks out of the room, Ron glaring at him. As soon as his cloak disappears around the corner, Ron places his arm around Hermione's shoulder and kisses her on the cheek, as if he were afraid that he would loose her if he didn't.

Harry takes Ginny's hand and they walk out of the room, giving their friends some quality alone time. They walk to their next classroom and wait for Hermione and Ron outside the Transfiguration classroom.

"Ginny?" Harry asks after a few moments of silence.

Ginny looks up at Harry, and smiles. "Yes Harry?"

"I've been…thinking…" He pauses, as Ginny's smile falters. "We've been spending a lot of time together, and I was wondering if that meant…"

Ginny lets go of Harry's hand, and steps back so she can look him fully in the face. Harry takes a deep breath.

"I was wondering if you wanted to become a couple again."

Ginny doesn't say anything for a few minutes. "Ever since…last summer I've been…hoping…dreaming…that you'd suggest this."

Ginny slides her arms around Harry and hugs him. Hermione and Ron walk around the corner and freeze, watching their two friends. Ginny pulls back, as if feeling their stares.

Without saying a word, the four friends walk into the classroom and take their seats. A silver tabby cat sits on Prof. McGonagall's desk. The cat has black marking around her eyes, in the outline of a square.

When the whole class is settled, the silver tabby leaps from the table. When its paws reach the cold floor, Prof. McGonagall stands in its place.

Her black hair is held back in a tight bun. And she's wearing glasses in the shape of the cat's markings.

"Class, take out your wands." Prof. McGonagall orders. "We will be practicing the basic spells for Transfiguration."

Prof. McGonagall pulls out a cage full of mice. A young woman at the front of the room coos to them.

"Since you seem so fond of them, you can pass them out to your classmates." Prof. McGonagall says briskly.

The student nods her head, and gently picks up the cage and hands a mouse to each student.

When the student finishes handing out the mice and sits down with her own, Prof. McGonagall continues.

"You will have the whole class to change the colour of your mouse, from grey to yellow. You may begin."

Hermione immediately picks up her wand and promptly changes her mouse's colour to yellow. Little by little, the other students remember the spell and turn their mouse yellow. All except Ron's, who's mouse turned a strange purple colour.

The four friends spend the first day back practicing the basics of each subject. By the end of the day their minds are buzzing with information.

* * *

Please Review! And some constructive critism?


	6. The Cozy Common Room

Disclaimer: i only own the plot and my OCs, nothing else. im really sorry about the long wait! i actually finished this in a hour or two! but didn't have time to post it until now! again, im so sorry. i'll try to post more often!

* * *

Chapter 6

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are sitting in their common room, only a few weeks after school started. Their table is covered in text books, and their rough work.

Ron slams down his ink pen and splatters his page with ink, in the process giving Harry's page with tiny ink dots. Harry glares at him.

"It's only been three weeks and we have a pile load of homework!" Ron complains.

"This is our last year, it's only reasonable that we get more homework." Hermione states crossly, clearly annoyed with Ron for flinging excess ink.

"It's only the beginning of the year and I'm falling behind!"

"Well if you'd focus on the task at hand…"

Harry closes his ears to their bickering, and fishes out a new page and begins to copy his original work. The soft feathers of his quill tickle the edge of his nose as he bends over.

"Hi Harry." Ginny's voice whisper's in his ear.

A shiver runs up and down Harry's spine at the sound of her voice. He turns and kisses her lightly on the lips. Ginny sets her bags down and sits beside him.

"Are they at it again?" She whispers, resting her head on his shoulder.

Harry laughs softly.

"I don't think you need me to answer that."

"Should we let them battle it out?"

"I don't see why not, I heard it's healthy in a relationship."

Ginny smiles and kisses Harry's shoulder before sitting up to take her homework out. She sets her parchment and ink bottle beside Harry's, and takes out her potion's text. She dips her pen in the ink and begins to write neatly on her parchment.

Harry leans his elbow on the table and rests his chin on his fist, gazing at Ginny, soaking up her appearance in his mind like a sponge would water.

The sound of smacking lips interrupts Harry's thoughts, and he turns his head. Ron and Hermione must have made up already, for they appear to be trying to suck the other's lips off.

Harry turns back to find Ginny smiling at him.

"That was faster than usual." She comments softly.

"Yeah." Harry agrees, settling down beside Ginny. "Do you think we should tell Hermione that if she doesn't start working on her homework, she's going to fall behind on her schedule?" He whispers in Ginny's ear.

"Nah, it's nice not to have to listen to them bicker for once." She smiles, resting her head against his shoulder.

"Yeah." Harry agrees, resting his arm around her shoulders.

They gaze into the fireplace, ignoring the sounds coming from the couch. Harry becomes somber as he remembers when Sirius would talk to him through the fireplace.

As if she knew what he's thinking, Ginny wraps her arms around him, trying to comfort him. Harry leans his head on hers and sighs, trying to push the past away and trying to focus on the now.

They sit that way for a while. Hermione and Ron, having sensed the change in atmosphere, have returned to quietly working on their homework.

Harry straightens and wipes at a tear that is trailing down his cheek. He smiles down at Ginny and kissing the top of her head. Together they begin working on their homework, as if they hadn't just shared a moment, although now the outside of their thighs are lightly pressed together.

* * *

Please Review! again I AM SOOOOO sorry about the very long wait. i hope you'll forgive me!


	7. Shopping In Hogsmeade

Disclaimer: I don't own any Harry Potter characters or the plot. I only own my OCs. I am TRULY sorry for the long wait, but i just came back from PEI. I've heard that the British/English don't use the word "lunch", but I couldn't find the proper terminology. So I'm sorry if I'm using the wrong word.

* * *

Chapter 7

Harry sleeps peacefully in his bed, a small smile on his face. He rolls onto his back. He yelps in fright as a person jumps on him.

He shoves the person off and grabs his wand off his bedside table. He points the wand at the person lying on the ground.

"Oi Harry! That hurt!" Ron says pulling himself off of the ground. "Now I know to never wake you up like that ever again!" Ron rubs the back of his neck.

"Can you blame me?" Harry asks, grinning despite himself.

"I guess not." Ron admits.

"Why wake me up in the first place? It's Saturday. Usually I'm the one who has to wake you."

"It's Halloween."

"You had to wake me up to tell me this…why?"

"There's a Halloween party tonight, I thought you might want to hurry so we have plenty of time to find the perfect costume."

"Okay, okay I'm up." Harry laughs.

Ron grins.

"I'll meet you downstairs."

Ron takes off down the stairs, letting Harry dress in privacy. Harry had completely forgotten about the Halloween party with all the school work and with Ron and him rejoining the Gryffindor quidditch team.

Harry dresses quickly so they would have lots of time at Hogsmeade. He races down the staircase in record time, just as Hermione and Ginny walk down their own staircase.

"Hi Harry." Hermione and Ginny say together.

"Hi." Harry replies cheerfully.

Ron takes Hermione's hand and gently steers her out of the common room. Harry takes Ginny's hand and they follow just a few steps behind.

"Ginny and I thought up a plan of action." Hermione says. "We thought it would be a good idea if we split up to find our costumes…you know keep it a surprise?"

"I guess…that's a good idea." Ron shrugs, looking back at Harry.

"Of course we'll meet at The Three Broomsticks for lunch." Hermione adds. "Then we can spend the rest of the day together."

The four friends step into the line leading out of Hogwarts. Once Mr. Filch lets them pass through, rather reluctantly, they head over to Hogsmeade with the other students.

"You'd think that after saving both the Wizarding world and the Muggle world, Filch would treat you better." Ron says.

"It's Filch; I guess I'm still a miserable student to him." Harry says, not really caring.

"Okay, Ginny and I are going to go this way." Hermione says, once they reach Hogsmeade. "And you and Ron go that way." Hermione points in the opposite direction.

As soon as Hermione and Ginny are out of earshot, Harry turns to Ron with a teasing smile on his face.

"I can tell who wears the pants in this relationship."

"Oh shut the bloody hell up Harry." Ron says, taking a swipe at him, trying to hide his smile.

Harry walks into a new building called 'Cardiff Trove'.

"I can't imagine any muggle costumes being in here, can you?" Harry asks, eyeing a shelf full of costumes.

"You never know," Ron shrugs. "According to Hermione, muggle is 'in'."

Harry nods absentmindedly, walking up and down the aisles of costumes. He stops when he notices a muggle witch mask, complete with green skin and warts. He stares at it, feeling as if it's staring back at him.

"How can I help you?" A woman's voice says.

Harry turns around surprised, but no ones behind him. A screechy laugh comes from behind him. As he turns back, a woman, who looks to be in her early twenties, has stepped out from behind the muggle mask. She swipes a hand through her wild black hair.

"Can I help you find anything?" She grins, noticing his scar.

"I'm just browsing." Harry says, walking into another aisle. The woman follows him.

"My name is Irisa Cardiff; if you have any questions just ask me." She smiles pleasantly.

"I'll be sure to." Harry smiles stiffly, wishing she would leave him to search by himself.

Harry continues to walk along the aisle trying to ignore Irisa Cardiff as she not so subtly follows him. Ron enters the aisle at the other end and walks over to Harry.

"You find anything yet?" He asks, and then he notices Irisa Cardiff. He lowers his voice. "Do you know her?"

"I'm still looking." Harry moves to another costume hanging up. It's an angel. "She's the manager and she won't stop following me." He mutters, barely moving his lips.

"Oh." Ron mouths. He gets the impression that she won't allow them to leave without Harry buying anything.

"What about that?" Ron asks, pointing to a bright white half mask. Harry spins around, desperate to find a costume.

Irisa jumps at the chance. "You like the Phantom of the Opera?"

"Well…" Harry glances at Ron.

"It would look good on you." Irisa says, Harry ignores the flirty tone in her voice.

"It would Harry." Ron adds. "Besides, Ginny likes that movie. I can't understand why, I don't even know how she can follow the plot!"

"I'll take it." Harry says, determinedly. Irisa takes it down and hands it to Harry, her hands lingering a little too long.

"There is a change room down…" Irisa is about to take his arm.

"I'm sure it fits." Harry says backing away from her outstretched hand. "I can always ask Hermione to fix it, if it doesn't." Harry adds to Ron.

Irisa immediately grows sombre at the mention of Hermione's name. She takes them to the front desk where they pay for the costume, and speed walk out the door.

"I think she was hitting on you." Ron says as they make their way over to Gladrags Wizardwear.

They're soon outside the store and they look in to see Hermione and Ginny buying their costumes. Ginny turns and sees Harry. She grins, grabs the bag with her costume in it and runs to the door.

She skids to a halt in front of Harry and Ron.

"Did you find your costumes?" She eyes Harry's shopping bag.

"Ron still has to find his." Harry says looking around. "Are there any good male costumes in here?"

"Looking to find a shortcut?" Ginny laughs.

"So I can spend more time with you." Harry agrees.

Ginny stands on her toes to kiss Harry on the cheek. "That was sweet. Go look over there." She points in one direction. "Come on Hermione, the guys still need to shop. And I need more quills."

Ron and Harry head over in the direction that Ginny pointed to. Ron walks up and down the same aisle many times. Harry watches him, until something catches his eye.

"Hey look at that!" Harry exclaims.

"What?"

"It's a costume of one of the Blues Brothers!" Harry exclaims taking it down.

"Who?"

"They're a band."

"But I had my eye on this one." Ron says, holding up a costume.

"Ron, you know that's Darth Vader right?"

"Well…now I do."

"Which ever one you want Ron, but I'm pretty sure Hermione has never watched Star Wars."

Ron looks between the costumes, trying to decide which one he's going to get.

* * *

Please Review! And if any of you know the proper word for lunch, then please let me know.


	8. Preparing for the Party

Disclaimer: I only own my OCs. I realize that this chapter is short but please bear with me. I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer!

* * *

Chapter 8

"I'm not sure about this Harry." Ron says eyeing himself in the mirror.

"I told you that you should have gone with the other costume." Harry says shaking his head.

"Well, I liked it at the time."

"I wouldn't worry about it." Harry says holding something behind his back. He walks up beside Ron. "No one will be able to tell it's you with this on."

Harry slips a Darth Vader helmet-type-thing on Ron's head.

Ron sticks out his tongue, despite the fact that Harry can't see him.

"You do know he's famous line don't you?" Harry asks, as he straightens his black masquerade cape.

"He fishes?" Ron's voice sounds raspy, due to the voice box in the mask.

Harry ignores Ron.

"Luke I am your father." Harry nudges Ron away from the mirror. He very carefully places the white mask on his face.

"Why does it only cover half of your face?" Ron asks. "I mean why doesn't he find a mask that would cover his whole face?"

"According to Ginny it's because that half of his face was burned." Harry takes one last look in the mirror, to be sure that his mask fit properly. "Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

Harry and Ron proceed to the common room. As they walk down the stairs Harry turns to Ron.

"You have to admit, this isn't as bad as your Yule Ball dress robe." Harry says, coughing to hide his smile.

"I thought we agreed that we would never speak of that again." Ron says glaring at Harry.

Harry holds up his hands as a sign of submission.

They continue down to the common room in silence. They scan the room, each searching for their date.

"There, I think that's Ginny." Ron exclaims, pointing out a redhead in a black dress. Ron walks over to the redhead and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Harry's waiting for you."

"Is he now?" The redhead says turning around. "And why is that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Emma, I thought you were Ginny."

"I haven't seen her, but if the offer is still open…"

"Harry is taken." Ron glares down at Emma.

Emma huffs, then walks out of the common room.

Ron walks stiffly back to Harry, grumbling. All of a sudden he stops, his mouth hanging open.

Harry turns, confused, to see what Ron's gaping at.

"Hermione?" Harry says, shocked.

Hermione is standing at the top of the staircase. She's wearing a white dress that clings to her in all the right places. Her usually bushy brown hair is hidden beneath a long, black wig.

Hermione smiles down at them, but her eyes never leave Ron.

"You look stunning." Ron stutters.

"How can you tell with that...thing…on your head?" Hermione retorts with a smile.

Harry tunes out what Ron says next when Ginny appears at the stairs. She's wearing a flowing white dress and her hair is teased into a Marilyn Monroe fashion.

Ginny grins when she sees Harry's hanging mouth. She walks slowly down to him and stops only centimeters away from him.

"You look…wow…and…wow." Harry says flustered.

Ginny giggles and closes his jaw with a finger under his chin. "Let's go to the party!" Ginny exclaims.

* * *

Please Review!


	9. The Snake

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything, only the OCs and the plot. I am INCREDIBLY sorry for the UNBELIEVABLY long wait for updates! Like I said in my other fan fiction, School was hectic and I had a major case of Writer's Block. Thankfully I'm over the Writer's Block.**

* * *

Chapter 9

The four friends grin as they step into the Great Hall. The tables have been pushed to sides of the wall, and have been set for many people. The Great Hall has been decorated with live bats, toads, and cauldrons filled with punch. Spider webs had been spun between the floating candles, which Ron eyes nervously from behind his Darth Vader helmet.

They walk over to Luna and few other of their friends, waiting for the party to begin.

Prof. McGonagall clears her throat, and the Great Hall falls silent.

"I'm sure you all want to begin to...party. But first there are a few rules." She eyes her audience, waiting for a moan. When no one responds, she nods her head and continues. "Firstly, there will be no...inappropriate behavior. If there is, you will be banned from this event. Secondly, I should hope you don't get so excited that you forget our rules. Thirdly, have fun."

Prof. McGonagall walks over to a table where she can watch the students and settles down. The candles dim and the band set up on the platform begin to play.

"Oh! I **love** this song!" Ginny squeals.

"I bet she's gonna drag you off." Ron whispers in a deep, raspy voice; thanks to the voice box in his costume.

"Come on Harry!"

Ginny drags Harry out into the center of the hall, Harry looks back over his shoulder at Ron silently begging him for help. Ron sniggers.

"Come on Ron, I want to dance too!" Hermione grabs his wrist and determinedly drags him into the the crowd of dancing couples.

"Ah, come on Hermione!" Ron whines.

Hermione stops in the middle of the crowd and turns to face Ron.

"Ow!" Ron scowls over his shoulder at a madly dancing couple. "Oi, you just elbowed my back!"

The pair grin sheepishly at him and side step to give him more room.

"Honestly, what is with those...Hermione?" Ron stops mid sentence. Hermione's blushing feverishly and won't look him in the eye. "What's the matter....oh! I'm sorry!" Ron quickly moves his hand to a more appropriate location, his cheeks flaming a deeper red than his hair beneath his helmet.

"Harry it's easy! Just follow my lead." Ginny exclaims.

Harry grumbles something incoherent, but attempts to copy Ginny's fast steps. Ignoring the numerous sniggers directed his way, Harry begins to have fun. Daring something new, Harry grasps Ginny's hand and twirls her. Ginny throws back her head and laughs, her dress flowing around her knees. Harry grins, finally getting into the music.

The song comes to an end. Both Harry and Ginny have beads of perspiration dotting their foreheads. The opening bars of Iris by the Goo Goo Dolls begins to play. Harry holds out his hand, which Ginny gently accepts. Harry twirls her into his arms.

Ginny places one hand on his shoulder and another on his hip, Harry mirrors her actions. Ginny closes her eyes and rests her head on his shoulder as they sway to the music. Harry sighs softly, feeling an emotion he had long ago sealed up. He glances over Ginny's head to check on Ron and Hermione.

Smiling at his two best friends, he turns to look at Ginny but freezes. Had he really just seen what he thought he saw? Having a double take, Harry stares at Ron and Hermione. Ginny, noticing Harry's sudden tenseness, pulls away to question him.

"Harry, what is it?" She whispers, before glancing over.

Harry and Ginny both stand in the middle of the dance floor, staring disbelievingly at the sight before them. A blond knight is steering a nervous Hermione away from an obvious fuming Ron. His green tunic supports the symbol of the snake, and his silver tights shimmer in the light of the disco ball.

"Is that..." Ginny whispers finally.

"Malfoy?" Harry finishes. "I'm going to have to say yes."

Ron storms off the dance floor, his cape swishing from side to side. His movements would have been funny if not under the current circumstances. A frightened looking Hermione looks over Malfoy's shoulder, watching Ron with a worried look.

"I better talk to him." Harry says, stepping away from Ginny. "You know his temper."

"Do I ever." Mutters Ginny, watching Harry leave. She turns to see Malfoy pulling a disgruntled Hermione closer to him. Disgusted, Ginny walks over to one of the tables and heads straight for the punch bowl.

* * *

**Even though I don't deserve them, Reviews would be appreciated.**


	10. Fight, Fight, Fight!

I apologize profoundly for my lack of updating. I mean its been over a YEAR! No amount of apologizing is every going to make it up to you ;_;

So hopefully you all haven't given up on me...and hopefully those that haven't still remember what has happened prior to this chapter...because I know I had trouble remembering...which is sad.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of the original plot. I only own OCs **

* * *

Chapter 10

"Bloody hell!" Ron explodes.

He's clutching his helmet so tightly that his knuckles have turned white. He swings it back and forth furiously, marching up and down the garden. His hair is flattened to his head with perspiration, so dark that it looks a brownish colour.

"That slippery snake...thinks he can get away with it..." Ron grumbles. He stomps over to a stone bench set beside a beautiful fountain and flops down, his lips twisted into a snarl.

Harry takes a cautious step away from the doors and into the gardens. He closes his eyes, lets out a shaky breath, then walks calmly over to Ron. He slows to a stop a few steps away from Ron, and clears his throat.

"Ron?" Harry whispers.

Ron's shoulders stiffen, but he refuses to look up at Harry. He wipes his tears from his cheek with the back of his fingers.

"Ron." Harry says softly. He takes a step closer to Ron, and squeezes his shoulder. "She doesn't like him Ron. She likes _**you**_."

Ron shrugs angrily away from Harry's touch. "She has a funny way of showing it." He says through clenched teeth. "I don't want to talk about it."

Harry drops his arm to his side. He takes in a deep breath and looks up at the stars, as if asking them for guidance. He slowly releases his breath, and looks back down at Ron who now has his back to him. Harry steps over the bench and sits down beside Ron, his hands resting on his knees.

"It's sure a beautiful night." Harry smiles.

Ron snorts, and looks over at Harry out of the corner of his eye. "Whatever, Harry."

"Hogwarts is just the same as I remember it too." Harry smiles sadly, looking up at the grand school.

Ron rolls his eyes, restraining himself from snapping at Harry.

"You know what this reminds me of?" Harry doesn't wait for Ron to respond. "This reminds me of our fourth year. With the Yule ball, and how you were mad at Hermione for going with Krum."

"Good for you. Your memory is awesome. Have a gold star." Ron rolls his eyes, flicks his wand, and a golden star hovers in front of Harry.

"Come off it Ron." Harry sighs. "You **know** Hermione loves you."

Ron drops his head, his bangs shielding his eyes. "The two-faced git just gets me so..."

"I know Ron. He's an ass. He'll always be one."

Ron half smiles, and looks at Harry. "Thanks mate."

"Now come on. You've got a date to dance with." Harry lightly pushes Ron, just enough for him to loose his balance. Ron stumbles off the bench.

"Harry!" Ron roars. "I'll get you for that."

Harry laughs and sprints towards the doors, with Ron on his heels. They burst into the Great Hall, the song now an upbeat tempo.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asks, looking over people's heads.

"How should I know? You're the tall one." Harry laughs, jumping up and down to see over the sea of people. "Wait! There's Ginny!" Harry exclaims, spotting a flash of flaming red hair.

Harry drags Ron behind him, squeezing past wild dancers.

"Ginny!" Harry exclaims.

"Harry?" Ginny turns around. "There you are!"

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asks intently.

"She went to grab some punch. She'll be back shortly."

Ron loosely crosses his arms, his helmet dangling from his fingertips. He taps his foot absentmindedly, listening to the music.

"Hello." Draco strolls over, walking with his usual swagger. His green cape shifts from side to side and his rapier hangs loosely by his side.

Ron's lip curls into an ugly sneer, closely resembling that of Draco's. Noticing this, Harry quickly steps in.

"Hello Mal...Draco. Enjoying the dance?" Harry asks politely.

"Immensely."

Harry and Ginny shift awkwardly, eying Ron's reddening face.

"That Granger really can dance." Draco muses, staring at a point behind Harry and Ginny. Ron's face is now almost the same shade as his hair. "She cleans up nice."

Ron snaps. With a roar he charges Draco, his right hand raised in a fist. He grasps the front of Draco's tunic and gives him a smart blow to the head. Together, they tumble to the ground. Ron's spindly legs have Draco trapped on the floor as he delivers hit after hit to Draco's head. Harry and Ginny, who had sprung towards Ron a second to late, are making a vain attempt to pull Ron off of Draco as the dancers around them back off and encircle them.

"That is enough!" Prof. McGonagall exclaims, using her wand to separate the two boys. Her eyes flaring, she drags the two boys magically behind her and out of the ball room.

* * *

Again, I am EXTREMELY sorry for this long pause in updating. If you liked anything about it, please review. Even if you didn't...please review. I would like to improve. Oh and I kept some minor grammatical mistakes just to make Soul-sis uncomfortable :3


	11. The Calm Before The Storm

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except plots and OCs. Sooo this wasn't as fast as I hoped...but...here it is :p I hope you enjoy it...this was just kind of a filler scene while I figure out how to salvage the damage that is Draco Malfoy's character XD I kinda screwed him over...lol

* * *

Chapter 11

Ron throws himself onto the soft cushioned couch in the Gryffindor common room. Hermione's mouth twitches with annoyance as the rush of air disturbed by his landing causes her notes to float off the table. She flicks her wand and the papers zoom into her out stretched hand.

"McGonagall had me wash the Great Hall with no magic." Ron complains.

"Aww poor baby." Hermione murmurs in a mocking tone. She straddles his lap, and cups his face. "I could cheer you up." She grins playfully.

Harry coughs. "Cut it out guys, I'm right here." Harry throws a scrunched up parchment at them, bouncing off Hermione's back.

"You could...erm...not be here." Ron says, his voice slightly muffled but playful.

"Yes, well I am." Harry counters. "I don't snog my girlfriend – your sister – in front of you, now do I?"

"Actually you do, Harry." Hermione interjects.

Ignoring her comment, Harry picks up his quill. "We have to finish the essay on the magical qualities of Moonseed and it's applications."

Sighing, Hermione slips off of Ron's lap and drops to the floor. Picking up her quill she looks over at Harry, "That's not exactly how I'd state that...but you're right."

Harry sticks out his tongue, shifts his weight to get comfortable, and bends over his parchment.

"Hermione," Ron slides over to sit behind her, "love." He lets his fingers drop to her head and he plays with her hair. "How about..."

"No."

"Hmm?" Ron drops her hair in surprise. "You don't even know what I was going to say!"

"You want me to write your essay." Hermione states, not looking up from her work. "I said no."

Grumbling, Ron steals one of Harry's parchments and quills and sits down beside Hermione. There's a slight pause, only the slight scratching of quill on parchment is heard.

"What _**is **_Moonseed anyways?"

Harry and Hermione sigh, letting their foreheads hit the table.

"There!" Ron exclaims triumphantly. "I'm done!"

"That's nice." Hermione says from her arm chair, her nose in a book.

"It was really hard."

"Ok."

"My brain almost exploded."

"Hmm."

"I cheated on you with Lavender."

"Mmmhmmm."

"You're not even listening are you?" Ron states flatly.

Hermione's head snaps up. "Were you talking to me?"

"Don't you know she goes on auto-pilot while reading?" Harry laughs, lounging on the couch.

Hermione glances down at her book then up at Ron, and back.

"Continue reading, love." Ron waves her away.

Hermione blushes, and smiles as she settles down to read once more. Ron gazes at her; his eyes wandering over her face, her hair, her nose. Harry pokes him in the side. When Ron squeaks in protest and whips around to glare at him, Harry holds up his hands in defense.

"I didn't want to mop up the drool."

Laughing, Ron whips a couch pillow at Harry's head, who in turn ducks. Harry leaps off the couch with the pillow and runs to the safety of the other side of the room. Ron grabs another pillow and follows in pursuit, his pillow raised high above his head.

Hermione shakes her head, smiling fondly, watching them over the edge of her book. "Boys."

* * *

Please Review :3


End file.
